


Sneaky

by Spider_Lilly



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not a drop of angst to be found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Lilly/pseuds/Spider_Lilly
Summary: Crowley can be a little bit childish sometimes. Aziraphale loves him anyway.





	Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really quick and sweet idea I had after watching the mini series.

Aziraphale looked over the top of his book at his shifty husband. Crowley had been sneaking peaks at him at least thirteen times in the last two minutes, excessive even for him. 

The angel knew that look, and it could only lead to one of two things.

Either Crowley would keep looking at him for a few more minutes, thinking he was being sneaky. For a demon, he was really not very good at being sneaky. Then he would ask Aziraphale a question that would seem perfectly innocent, so Aziraphale would answer, and that would lead to some harebrained scheme that Aziraphale would complain about, but would actually be fairly diverting.

Or, more likely, as Crowley had now looked at him a total of twenty times, he would creep closer to where Aziraphale was ensconced on the couch, as he had done so many times before. 

He would slide onto the sofa as smooth as the serpent he is, and then he would pretend to not even notice Aziraphale at all. As if Crowley ever sat on this sofa on purpose. He hated the thing, always said it was overstuffed, but Aziraphale thought it looked quite nice with the decor.

Crowley only ever sat on the sofa if he was up to no good. 

Aziraphale would pretend not to notice, of course. That was how this game worked.

How long he sat on the couch was always directly related to how long he had been staring. The longer Crowley spent on the opposite side of the room, the less time he spent pretending he just happened to be sitting on the sofa he hated.

He suspected Crowley wouldn't wait too long this time. No, he would slide his arm along the back of the sofa until it rested against Aziraphale's shoulders. It would all be very casual, just a stretch, getting comfortable.

Then, Aziraphale would pretend not to notice until Crowley got frustrated and used his other hand to turn his head and claim the kiss he really wanted, or Aziraphale could pretend to ask a question so he could turn his head right away.

The routine struck him as funny sometimes. They had been together for so long, it was silly to still play these games.

But they were _such_  fun. 

It might not have been very angelic, but he loved to watch his husband squirm.

There. Crowley had started slithering closer. He might have to wait a while before Crowley moved towards any hanky-panky then.

Crowley slid onto the couch and Aziraphale had to fight the smile that was threatening to give him away. Crowley's arm slid over the back of the sofa and all this was much faster than normal, but Aziraphale wasn't about to complain. 

 Still, he kept focus on his book, because that was how the game was played. 

Crowley leaned closer, his breath ghosting along Aziraphale's neck. And then his forked tongue darted out.

Right into Aziraphale's ear.

Aziraphale jumped from the sofa and shrieked, covering his assaulted ear.

Later, he would try to claim he had just made a perfectly reasonable noise of distress. But he shrieked. 

"Crowley! What the bloody... Why did you do that?"

Crowley just slid off the sofa, he was laughing so hard. Maybe it was a little overstuffed.

Left without options, Aziraphale proceeded to make Crowley atone for his sins by beating his husband with a pillow.

 


End file.
